


Ready To Comply

by Deansmydemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansmydemon/pseuds/Deansmydemon
Summary: *part of the Multi-Universe warning* (IGNORE for now)-CACW (Captain America: Civil War) based warning.The Avengers (including Bucky, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, Ant-Man, and Spiderman) are no longer under the UN control. The Winter Soldier has been mentally fixed, but when Hydra lets loose another winter soldier, only this time taking a young girl, the Avengers are called in.The girl is also under control of the red star book, her mental code, though; is not as simple as the original Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes.She does not mean to but whenever a step is taken, she releases an arc of destruction.  She is under control, not remembering a glimpse of her past, and surely not ever going to.Bucky had broken the code,  rebelling, with the help of the Avengers.The girl has always been ready to comply.-----All rights to Marvel besides OC and a slight change of plans.-----@lordoftherabbits did my amazing cover!





	

The Avengers sat in their desolate building, every step making an echo that seemed to roar down the eerie halls.

Nothing had happened for months.

So when the red emergency lights and alarms blared through the compound everybody jumped.

It only lasted a minute, then the silence was back again, with most of the Avengers gathered in the dining room; right next to the spotless kitchen.

Then the telephone rang, echoing across the room and in their ears, all the while causing raised eyebrows.

Tony Stark stepped forward picking the phone up off the dial where the words PRIVATE NUMBER shown in bright red lettering, and pressed down on the speaker button, making the private phone call be where everybody could hear it.

The voice of Nick Fury interrupted the silence," Turn on the TV, channel 12, new mission, get the girl."

That had caused some more raised eyebrows, Tony and Steve looking at each other in slight confusion, the last time they had heard or seen Fury was when Ultron tried taking over the world.

Nobody questioned it, though, all of them moving towards the giant TV hanging on the wall in the main living room.

The screen flashed on to channel 12, it was a news report.

SAO PAULO, BRAZIL

The newswoman sitting at the long desk pressed a finger to her ear, her hazel eyes growing wide in shock and her mouth hanging wide open.

She stuttered," W-We have just gotten a report from the city Sao Paulo, Brazil being savagely attacked. The police in Brazil do not know who attacked the city yet, but will soon be said."

None of the Avengers really paid attention to the news reporter, instead paying attention to the flashing images of the burning city and the people screaming. The fire was in a city square, the little boutiques having flames roll out of the windows, and the screaming people fleeing from the buildings and red hot flames.

"Obter as mulheres e crianças !!" the Brazilian police and volunteers screamed at the people, grabbing all the woman and children, rushing them towards safety, news womanaway from the burning city square.  
The news report flashes to the security footage, the city square was peaceful, people milling around enjoying the warm evening air, greeting each other like it was any other day.

The street musicians singing and playing their instruments, tourist smiling and taking pictures, children yelling and playing, then the explosion, planted in a fruit vendors wooden boutique creating deadly shrapnel.

The mobile boutique exploded in all directions, thick black smoke bellowing and red flames reaching high into the sky.

The screen went back to showing a smaller image of the burning city, the newswoman sitting at the long desk with papers in hand, looking strait into the camera.

"We have a suspect, a girl about the age about 14 or 15 planting the bomb," the screen no longer showed the city but a blurry zoomed in photo of a girl looking slightly towards the camera, the newswoman continued," she has not yet been identified, but will soon be. Warning: it looks she has about hip length blond hair, and is about 5'5. She is currently wearing a white night gown. We do not know yet of her motive. If you may know any further details, contact the police immediately."

The screen turns off, the black square looking back at the weary Avengers.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, looks toward the other assembled members," Looks like we have new mission. I am sure T'Challa has already heard from Wakanda. Thor is on another planet, Clint is with his family, Peter is with his Aunt May, and so forth. Its us on this mission. Stark, Banner you two find who she is? Lets get to work."

-

" The girl is identified as Raven Speisialta, age 14."

Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant-Man, Falcon, and Bruce Banner gathered in a meeting room adorned with bullet proof glass.

Scarlet, Wanda Maximoff, looked slightly taken back,"She is so young, what or who would make her do this?"

"We don't know, we are going to have to find out soon though." Ant-Man, Scott Lang, responded with, eyeing the screen with the girls school pictures, all the way from preschool to public and family photos and ending with eighth grade; the last grade her school yearbook had ever gotten take of her.

Tony got his phone and made a flicking motion to one of the glass walls, making the girl, Ravens, profile widen for everybody to see.

"Whats up with the last name?" Sam Wilson, Falcon, questioned.

Tony sighed an annoyed look on his face," It is apparently Irish and means special, so basically her name is Raven Special." He let out an irritated puff of air.

"How are we going to find out why she is doing this?" Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, asked mildly.

"Well the cameras will automatically start catching her face; surely around the world, I'm sure they have identity scanned her face, so every camera recognizes her and will report it immediately." Bruce Banner states his answer, playing with his glasses.

"I believe we all have an assumption on who has been with the girl." Vision bluntly says. Everybody looks at him in slight confusion, all except Steve and Wanda.

"You believe it is Hydra, Vision?" Wanda says, twisting slightly in her chair to look at Vision.

He nods his head," I do, I believe the world is all done with bad people. Maybe revenge seekers and," he pauses as if the words are strange, to which for him they are,"jerks; otherwise I believe it is just them."

A picture of Raven floats onto the screen with a bunch of other pictures. It was a selfie.

It had half of her face with two more girls in the back behind her. They looked to be on a school bus, maybe heading home from school. Raven had her hair braided to the side wearing her hat backwards, the blond haired girl had black glasses on and looked like she was not completely ready and prepared for the picture, and then the girl with the short black hair and a nose piercing wasn't ready for the selfie either.

Raven had her hair braided to the side wearing her hat backwards, the blond haired girl had black glasses on and looked like she was not completely ready and prepared for the picture, and then the girl with the short black hair and a nose piercin...  
It was a cute picture.

Another picture popped up. It had Raven in it, which most of the pictures featured her in. She was making a peace sign to the camera, with a girl that had her hand up holding a water bottle blocking the black haired girls face, it was the same girl from before, then a girl with bright cherry red hair staring directly into the camera.

They were in line, maybe at an amusement park.

Scott stared sadly at the pictures on the screen, for some reason it reminded him of his own little girl  
Scott stared sadly at the pictures on the screen, for some reason it reminded him of his own little girl.

"Lets have a look at the complete profile, we need all the information we can get on her." Natasha announced,"We need to stop her now before she hurts more people."

Tony makes another flicking motion towards the glass screen panel, making the pictures disappear and file pop up.

"Again, Raven Speisialta, age 14. Born in Southern California on April 3, 2002. Went to Banyan Elementary School and then to Vineyard Jr. High in Rancho Cucamonga, she was supposed to attend Los Os Os High school in 2016-2017, but disappeared during her school trip summer vacation to Boston and New York. Was a New England Patriots fan and was on a local private swim team at a public college named Chaffey. She was smart, had straight A's most of the year in 8th grade and was in CJSF. Her parents say all she did was read loved to write, and was badly bullied from Kindergarten all the way to 6th grade, where she finally went to Jr High. Had a few citations her and there, principle after her previous principle didn't really like her in elementary. Her biological dad and mom got divorced when she was a few months old, had a step-dad, which she considered her real and only dad, both of them in the Army. That's about it." Tony exhaled slowly with a crap shes a good kid kinda face.

"What does CJSF stand for?" Sam asked.

"California Jr. Scholastic Foundation." replied Bruce.

They nodded, she had a future.

The pictures started up again, thought his time it was a selfie, only her with her whole face in it.

She was wearing a blue flower crown and had dark black lipstick on. She was also wearing a Captain America shirt on.

Steve took a sharp intake of breath, his hands tightening on the ends of the arm rest.

"Shes wearing my shirt." Steve breathed.

-  
-

T'Challa, Black Panther, arrived to the Avengers compound at sunset, less than 24 hours later from the meeting.

"You were debriefed on the plane?" Tony asked walking up to T'Challa.

"Yes, Bucky and I were." he said gravely, a stony expression present on his face, while Tony's eyes widened in surpise,"Where is Steve? I have a surprise for him?"

"He's coming up, he'll be here in a minute." Tony responded with a raised eyebrow and a twitchy smirk.

Steve walked out a second after Tony finished saying the words to T'Challa,"Good to see you again." Steve said, clasping his hand with T'Challas.

T'Challa smiled," Yes it is. I have a surprise for you." Steve raised an eyebrow with a small side smirk,"Bucky you can come out now." Steve's eyes widened.

Bucky came out off the private airplane, his newly made metal arm and a regular fleshy arm spread out, his face split with a wide, joyful smile.

Bucky descended the stairs and grabbed Steve in a big hug.

"How?" Steve questioned, looking at Bucky but seeming to ask T'Challa.

T'Challa face widened in a toothy smile,"All we had to do was say his words backwards."

"That's it?" Steve said, eyes full of joy, Bucky's fleshy arm over Steve's shoulder.

T'Challa nodded.

"I think we are ready to start this mission." Tony said his arms laying along side his Ozzy Osborne shirt.

Tony, Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa headed indoors, to the rest of the team.

The mission for Raven had officially started.

Littlemisssensitive1 dedicated


End file.
